


Disfrutemos, mientras aún somos jóvenes.

by SonOfTheMoon



Series: Naruto - au! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de la guerra? ¿Volvieron o no? ¿Aún vivía el amor por el otro o no?■ Segunda temporada de " Dichoso aquél tiempo"■ NaruSasu; Naruto tops! Sasuke bottom!■ Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto - au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862485
Kudos: 8





	1. Last battle: Sasuke vs Naruto.

_"Batalla final: Sasuke vs Naruto"_

  
Sus cuerpos chocaron, entre tanto sus puños impactaba en el rostro del contrario. Terminaron separados por la fuerza del golpe, cayendo ambos a la dura superficie de la tierra.

Sus chakras chispearon, ambos mirándose desde donde estaban con molestia. Con cansancio. Con esperanza y deseos de terminar la batalla de una vez.

Naruto caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba _su teme,_ agotado de todo. No para menos, al fin y al cabo acababa de participar activamente en detener una guerra y encima estaba peleando con su mejor amigo, ex novio y amor de su vida.

Era agotador mental y físicamente. Y Kurama de fondo no ayudaba demasiado, después de todo no estaba muy feliz con el mantenimiento con vida a Sasuke.

No después de todo lo que hizo y dijo sobre su cachorro. No después de ver el dolor por el que pasó el rubio cada que hablaban del azabache.

No quería dejarlo vivo, pero sabía que si ese chico parecía, Naruto lo seguiría sin pensárselo. No existe algo más importante para Naruto que el Uchiha que se encuentra frente a él.

Vio los ojos ónix resplandecer, como un rayo atraviesa el oscuro cielo, un punto de que una arrasadora tormenta azotase.

Naruto, teniendo millas de cosas para atacar, pensando ir con él corazón abierto hacia él, abrazándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Te amo...

Sasuke se quedó congelado entre los flojos brazos del rubio, sabiendo que solo sacudió un poco para sacárselo de encima.

Solo debería moverse y Naruto lo dejaría, pero una parte de él, esa que se mantenía restringida en su corazón por falta de valor, tenía que ser el momento de rendirse.

Ya no tenía motivos para seguir luchando, todo por lo que alguna vez lucho era una mentira. Su hermano nunca fue el villano por entero en aquella escalofriante historia, solo había sido víctima de la situación ...

Naruto también lo fue.

Bajo los brazos. Rindiéndose, desactivó su sharingan y se dejó apretar con cariño.

Sonrió, con culpa. Naruto estaba feliz, si, pero su cerebro le hizo recordar sus crímenes y, peor aún, las cosas horribles que le hizo al rubio, sabía que ahora venía su juicio.

Probablemente sentencia a morir. Pero no era específicamente algo que le molesta especialmente, se lo merecía y lo sabía. Aún así, había una pequeña punzada de dolor en él, porque el que se quedaría a llorar su muerte era aquel rubio idiota ...

Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Naruto, devolviendo un abrazo después de años. Miró como se asomaban Sakura y Kakashi, quienes lucían sorprendidos.

Se apoyó en Naruto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún muerto seguiría lastimándolos, a pesar de no querer.

La habitación blanca, que olía a desinfectante alcohol y desesperanza le dio la bienvenida.

Estaba en el hospital, más específicamente en el hospital de Konoha. Miró a sus costados y se encontró con una pelirosa pelando una manzana, muy concentrada como para verlo. A su otro costado, en una camilla continua, estaba Naruto, durmiendo a pierna tendida.

Por la puerta entró un pelinegro con la sonrisa más falsa que podría llegar a presenciar nunca, tras él llegó un peliplata.

Un jadeo de sorpresa lo hizo mirar nuevamente a la chica. Se sentó con cuidado, siendo recibido por un abrazo fuerte inmediatamente. Más tarde había una mano en su cabello, acariciando lo con cariño casi paternal.

Sasuke estaba bastante confundido y aturdido, solo logrando corresponsal el abrazo y mirar a Kakashi con obvia confusión.

—Sasuke-Kun, me alegra tanto que estés bien ... dormiste como por una semana. Estábamos tan preocupados ...

—Naruto estaba que se comía los dedos de los nervios por tu larga siesta, encárgate de recompensarlo.

—Sasuke-Kun, ten.

La voz del hombre que se vio a sí mismo le llamó la atención. Tomó con cuidado el vaso de agua que le pasaba.

Se acomodó en la camilla, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre los tres. Cuando su vaso estuvo vacío se volteó para dejarlo en la mesita y allí se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy brillantes.

Dejó el vaso y le siguió la mirada, realmente curioso por la creciente emoción del chico. La voz de su profesor los sacó del letargo que presentaba estar mirándose el uno al otro.

—Sasuke, ahora que estás despierto ... te pasarán a otra habitación, en, umh, ya sabes ... custodia.

El Uchiha asintió lentamente, manteniéndose al margen hasta que las voces exaltadas de Naruto y Sakura resonaban en la habitación. Parecía que ellos no recuerdan que el chico que reposaba en aquella camilla era un criminal muy buscado ...

Era un poco cómico, a decir verdad. Sasuke reiría si no eran conscientes de la desesperación que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes se negaban rotundamente a que eso le pasase.

Mordió sus labios, mirando al otro azabache de la habitación, que se acercó a él con una silla de ruedas mientras los otros discutían. Sin rechistar se dejó llevar hacia la misma, sabiendo afortunado de que lo trataran con delicadeza, ya que no era exactamente alguien querido en aquella Aldea.

No sin razón, claro está.

¿Sai, que haces 'ttebayo?

La voz controlada y seria del Uzumaki los exaltos, puesto que ambos estaban muy centrados en acomodar su suero y la manta que cubriría sus piernas.

—¡Qué ni se te ocurrió llevártelo!

Esa vez fue turno de Sakura de explotar, aunque eso no impidió que entrara un grupo de anbus para llevarlo con ellos.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

Dejó salir de un contenido sospechoso cuando se lo hizo mediante jutsus de teletransportación, aunque era obvio. No le dejarían ver la ubicación en la que se encuentra para que no escapara.

Aunque no tenía ni la intensión, ni las energías y mucho menos las ganas de irse. Estaba muy cansado de huir.

Aún así seguía agradeciendo internamente la amabilidad con la que el tal Sai lo estaba tratando, ayudándolo incluso a llegar a una cama de la celda.

—Soy tu guardián asignado ... y eres amigo de Naruto-Kun y de Sakura-fea, así que eres alguien importante para mí.

Lo vio sacar una libreta y buscar en ella, espero con curiosidad para saber que más haría.

En otras circunstancias había sido cruel, pero realmente sabia que ese chico también había tomado el tiempo de buscarlo a pesar de no tener la obligación. Y protegió a Naruto, así que asumí que la mera amabilidad de su parte, cuando menos.

Lo vio sonreír, como si hubiéramos encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Eres amigo de mis amigos, así que, ¿seamos amigos?

Arqueó sus cejas, sorprendido y confundido por la extraña conjetura del chico pero asintió, esbozando una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?


	2. "Trial and conviction"

_"Juicio y sentencia"_

Un rubio y una pelirosa estaban caminando de un lado al otro frente al despacho de la Hokage, bastante alterados por la situación.

Sí, no eran idiotas, sabían que eso podría llegar a pasar, pero pensaron que iban a esperar aunque sea que estuviese bien y así poder preparar un poco su defensa.

Molesto estaban.

No habían pasado ni una hora con el Uchiha y ya se lo arrebataron, como si no valiera nada de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron para volver a estar juntos.

Pronto llegó Sai y ambos le dirigieron una mirada molesta, pero él no se dio por aludido y se acercó a Kakashi para comentarle su nueva hazaña. Estaba muy orgulloso, puesto que los chicos habían dejado muy claro que para Sasuke era difícil dejar a alguien ser su amigo.

—Kakashi-San, Sasuke dijo que podríamos intentar ser amigos.

El comentario hizo que la sangre de naruto se helara ya Sakura se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, eso no era enserio, ¿verdad? Sasuke tardó mucho en considerarlos amigos, e incluso luego de la guerra seguía sin decirles "amigos".

Decidió creer que era por su estado de limitaciones, pero aún así no podría sacar el dedo del renglón hasta poder charlarlo con el azabache.

—Oh, eso es genial, Sai.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella salió Tsunade, con dos viejos a sus espaldas. Estos parecían felices, lo cual no era agradable a vista del equipo Kakashi.

—¡Ba-chan!

—¡Tsunade-sama!

Kakashi se paró tras sus alumnos mientras Sai se paraba al costado de Naruto. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sasuke Uchiha ya fue transferido a su celda, Tsunade-sama.

La Hokage asintió, pero en cuanto vio la mirada furibunda del rubio tuvo que contener un estremecimiento, aunque ella era dura de roer, Naruto pudo ser realmente intimidante cuando se sintió del Uchiha.

Sentía que el dolor de cabeza llegaba a ella como ninguna otra cosa. Al parecer no era suficiente el tener que aguantar a esos viejos, ahora también debería discutir con su alumna y el mocoso.

—Antes de que digan nada, es mero protocolo. Necesita estar bajo custodia hasta su juicio ... no puedo saltarme esas cosas solo porque ustedes están involucrados.

Naruto mordió su lengua, no quería pelear. No ahora Sabia que sería inútil, más cuando tenía que ver con el tema de las alianzas con otras aldeas.

Aún así estaba cabreado hasta la médula.

Habló antes de que Sakura empezara a discutir.

—Quiero que me lleven con Sasuke. Dejaré por ahora el hecho de que me parece ridículo y poco profesional dejar así de descuidado a alguien _convaleciente_ —atacó un punto sensible de la mujer, que se metieran de lleno con su forma de tratar pacientes. Tsunade tuvo que baja la mirada, pero vale una reverenda mierda que no puedo ir. Si no me llevas encargaré de encontrarlo ya _nadie_ le conviene eso.

Habló con claridad, su voz ronca y baja como nunca antes, específicamente a Kurama gruñir en su interior. Aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el desagrado a Sasuke o porque estaba cediendo ante meros formalismos desagradables.

No tenía tiempo de encontrarlo ahora, sinceramente preferiría estar cerca de Sasuke.

—Joven Uzumaki, usted aún está herido y-

La anciana se vio interrumpida por la dura voz del rubio.

—Y Sasuke también, sin embargo está en una pútrida y húmeda celda, aún cuando eso puede perjudicarle horriblemente. ¿Qué cosas no?

Se volteó a ver a Sai, una mirada tan fría que el chico tuvo que dejar de sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos por lo imponente que se estaba viendo. Incluso, sus ojos, se veían un poco rojos.

—Llevame con él, Sai.

El chico miró a la Hokage, quien solo pudo asentir y dejarlo ir.

  
Los Kages y representantes poderosos del mundo estaban reunidos en aquella sala. En el medio de la misma estaba un chico vendado, encadenado y hasta con una mordaza, esperando y escuchando atentamente a cada uno de ellos.

Estaba tranquilo, sabía que la sentencia de muerte estaba asegurada. Todos los guardias se lo aseguraban cada que iban a su celda a escupirle mierdas, todo cuando no estaba su guardia personal o sus amigos.

Sai, quizás, era el único guardia que se tomaba el tiempo de darle aunque sea un poco de esperanza de que fuese diferente. De qué lo perdonarían por haber evitado la masacre total de los ninjas.

 _De algo tenía que servir_ , decía el chico cada que le recordaba que podía salir vivo de aquello.

Sonrió con pesadez cuando la sentencia fue dada. No los veía, pero sabía que debían de estar satisfechos, después de todo un criminal de alto nivel sería ejecutado frente a ellos...

Grandioso.

Fue sacado de la sala, e inmediatamente lo recibieron unos fuertes brazos que él reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¿Cómo te fue, teme?

Se tomó un tiempo para meditar lo que iba a hacer, suficiente para que el rubio le sacase la venda de los ojos. Escuchó pasos tras él, pero no iba a voltearse, simplemente se quedó mirando a los profundos ojos azules.

—Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, Naruto...

La voz de Sabaku no Gaara despertó al rubio del trance, levantó la cabeza y frunció su ceño hacia él, confundido.

¿De qué hablaba?

Sasuke hizo un sonidito, llamándole la atención. Sus ojos llenos de esperanza y miedo le rompieron el alma al azabache.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, y tal como pensó que pasaría, gruesas y amargas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del rubio. Quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Más atrás venían corriendo Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru, cada uno con diferentes grados de esperanza marcados en sus expresiones.

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza, provocando que los cuatro se detuvieran paulatinamente.

Sakura tuvo que ser sostenida por Kakashi, antes de que rompiera en llanto. El profesor la abrazó y su mirada se veía tan rota que Sasuke no supo que hacer.

Sai, sorpresivamente, se abrazó a si mismo y miró fijamente el suelo. Estaba afectado, a pesar de su nula expresión.

Shikamaru se apoyó en una pared, cubriendo sus ojos. Justamente esa era la clase de escena que Sasuke no tenía ganas de presenciar.

Miserable.

Quizás se palpaba la tristeza y los corazones rotos en el aire.

Con dificultad logró mirar hacia atrás, pidiéndole silenciosamente a la mujer que separara a Naruto de él.

El rubio necesitaba contención y Sasuke no podía dársela, no estando encadenado y amordazado.

Como era de esperarse el rubio lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no separarse de él, pero con ayuda de Gaara terminó lejos del cuerpo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha fue lentamente escoltado lejos luego de que lo volvieran a vendar.

Una vez Sasuke estuvo lejos de los ojos de las personas que lo querían, estos se desplomaron en el suelo.

¿A qué personas más debían perder para que la vida los dejara en paz?


	3. "Threat for sake"

_"Amenaza por amor"_

  
La ansiedad los estaba carcomiendo, no había tanto tramo hasta donde se encontraba la celda del Uchiha, pero con la avasallante noticia de su pronta muerte les instaba a caminar con rapidez hacia su encuentro.

Los temblorosos labios de la chica estaban brillando con pequeño puntos de sangre, causadas por sus mismos dientes a la hora de contener sus lágrimas.

Un alivio precario se instaló en ellos en cuanto vieron al azabache sentado en la cama, con una mirada neutra plantada en ellos.

—¡Sasuke!

Sai se encargó de abrir las rejas para entrar todos y poder hablar más cómodamente. Shikamaru se ofreció a cuidar el pasillo mientras ellos se ponían al corriente.

—¿Como están?

La voz tranquila del Uchiha solo hizo que el vacío se ampliara en sus pechos. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, Kakashi se sentó junto a él, tratando de fingir normalidad.

Sai no tuvo ni ganas de intentar sonreír, todo era muy deprimente.

El rubio se quedó parado frente a él, observando a su azabache con miedo. Se sentía aterrado como nunca porque podría perderlo de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Se arrodilló sin miramientos, abrazándolo de nuevo, recibiendo esta vez unos cálidos brazos alrededor suyo. Estaba siendo reconfortado por la persona que debía sentirse más devastada.

¿No era eso patético?

El descorazonador sollozo de la chica hizo que apretara aún más a Sasuke, dejando sus lágrimas caer libremente.

El azabache nunca fue bueno viendo llorar a sus seres queridos, por lo que se dedicó a repartir suaves caricias en el rubio cabello, prestando a la vez su hombro para su maestro, quien lloraba silenciosamente. Sasuke sospechaba que lloraba mas que solo por él.

Sakura se terminó acurrucándo en su muslo y Sai en su espalda. Sasuke seguía sin saber como reaccionar ante todo eso. Llevaba mejor la noticia de su ejecución que el sentimentalismo deprimente que rondaba a sus amigos.

_"_ _Quizás_ _no_ _debería_ _decirles que me_ _veía_ _venir esto..."_

—No voy a dejar que le pase nada.

  
Sakura lo miró, confundida por la actitud que tomó Naruto luego de que tuviesen que marcharse.

—¿Y como harás eso?

La mirada de resolución con la que miró a su equipo los asustó un poco, por lo que decidieron no preguntar nada más y dejarlo hacer.

Si alguien podía lograr que esa sentencia no se llevara a a cabo era aquel atolondrado rubio, de sonrisa fácil y gran corazón.

Sakura rezó, le rezó hasta a los dioses que no creía, para que Sasuke se salvara. Para no tener que perder a nadie más.

La guerra ya se había llevado a suficientes personas cercanas. No querían más pérdidas, menos si estas ocurren a manos de sus semejantes.

El rubio dio un leve saludo y se marchó a su hogar, resintiendo inmediatamente el calor de los bracitos de Sasuke a su alrededor.

  
Pasos rápidos se dirigían hasta la celda del Uchiha, quien los recibió con una mirada hostil. Los únicos bienvenidos a su pocilga eran los del equipo 7 y, cuando mucho, Shikamaru, quien iba normalmente a avisarle que Naruto se fue de misión, por lo que él se quedaba encargado de hacerle compañía.

Tsunade lo miraba furibunda, como si hubiese estado torturando niños por allí, en vez de solo estar encarcelado y en silencio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a Naruto? ¡responde! ¿No es suficiente con toda la mierda que haz hecho como para venir a manipularlo?

El azabache arqueó ambas cejas, preguntándose seriamente en qué momento él hizo aquello, puesto que realmente no era consciente de ello... quizás era porque _no pasó._

Rápidamente la mujer entró y lo apresó contra una pared, obviamente él no hizo nada, tampoco podía. Su chakra era constantemente bloqueado por un Hyuga asignado, así que más allá de mirarla mal, no podía hacer nada.

Su cuerpo colisionó dolorosamente contra el concreto de la pared, una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro.

—¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Suficientes problemas ya les causaste, y aún insistes en joderles la vida!

Otro golpe contra la pared, su garganta estaba siendo obstruida y apenas podía respirar, aún así seguía mirándola con irritación. Ni una palabra salió de su boca. No le daría ese placer.

Escuchó más pasos a lo lejos, pero no hizo nada por hablar, intuía quienes llegaban.

—Nada va a evitar que te matemos, ni Naruto, ni nadie.

La molesta voz de la Hokage resonó por su pequeño cuarto, haciendo que emitiera un ruido ahogado, puesto que no estaba respirando realmente.

Alguien la separó abruptamente de él, provocando que cayera al suelo en un sonido seco. Comenzó a toser mientras veía las borrosas figuras de Sai y Shikamaru levantarlo.

Más atrás estaba Naruto, quien era sostenido por Kakashi, mientras que Sakura estaba en medio de la Hokage y el rubio.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Sasuke! ¡No eres nadie para lastimarlo!

El Uchiha se adelantó, para tomarle la mano al chico, deteniendolo inmediatamente.

Sai se paró frente a la Hokage, la mirada gélida de un anbu pegada a los enfadados ojos de la mujer. Dispuesto a cuidar las espaldas de sus amigos.

Naruto respiró profundamente y lo soltaron con lentitud, confiando en la habilidad del Uchiha para mantenerlo a raya.

—¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza como para atacar así a Sasuke?

El susodicho tembló, mirando de hito en hito a la Hokage y al rubio, sin entender realmente que sucedía.

—Te está manipulando. Es obvio cuáles son sus intenciones.

Naruto se exaltó nuevamente, pero Sasuke se interpuso esta vez. Evitando que el rubio avance hacia la mujer.

—Y una mierda, Sasuke no tiene que manipularme. Hago esto porque _quiero._

El Uchiha se volteó a verlo, con confusión.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?

La voz baja y quebradiza del chico llamó la absoluta atención del rubio, que lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—No voy a dejar que te maten 'ttebayo.

Sasuke se volteó hacia Shikamaru, a sabiendas que este le daría una explicación más concreta y directa que las declaraciones absurdas y sentimentalistas del chico. Aún así, quería sonreír profusamente por la tenacidad del rubio.

—Amenazó con irse de la Aldea y llevarte con él sino te liberaban, sin ninguna repercusión hacia tu persona.

La Hokage esperaba todo, enserio, hasta una risa maníaca y que le dijera al rubio para largarse de allí, pero no lo que pasó.

El Uchiha le soltó un golpe al chico, con toda la fuerza que podría llegar a tener su debilitado cuerpo, que si bien no era la de antaño, si hacía daño.

—¿Que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda?—le increpó, cruzando sus brazos—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante idiotez? ¡Estas arriesgando todo por lo que trabajaste durante años, por tu sueño, solo porque no quieres que me muera! ¡Eres ridículo!

La estancia se quedó en silencio, todos mirándolo como si se hubiese convertido en el mismísimo Madara.

—¡Es por tu vida, teme!

—¡¿y quién te pidió que hicieras eso, dobe?! ¡yo ya estaba preparado para morir, y realmente no tengo quejas al respecto!

Otro silencio incómodo. Uchiha se sentó en la cama, frotando su rostro con ambas manos, como queriendo juntar paciencia.

El rubio se le quedó mirando durante varios minutos, como analizando. Entendiendo lentamente a lo que se refería el chico, quien lo esperaba en silencio, sabiendo lo lento que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

—¡Ni mierda! ¡si lo matan a él, me matan a mí también dattebayo!


	4. "Recreating our relationship"

_"Recreando nuestros lazos"_

El joven azabache fue abriendo los ojos, reconociendo inmediatamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

Suspiró, sentándose en el mullido colchón de su cama, su mirada obsidiana paseándose por su alrededor, sintiendo el amargo sabor de su boca.

O quizás era la nostalgia bajando por su garganta dificultosamente.

Se metió al baño, higienizandose rápidamente para poder irse. Se sabía a tiempo, puesto que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, y aún a día de hoy, después de la guerra, mantenía aquella maña.

Caminó hacia el portón principal de la Aldea, bajo miradas curiosas de niños, otras tantas de adolescentes atemorizados y más aún, miradas de rencor. De odio.

No le interesaba, naturalmente, pero se preguntaba si alguna vez esa gente aprendería a ser disimulada.

Se encontró con la presencia de Sai y Yamato, siendo el primero el único que se tomó la molestia de saludarlo. Tampoco le interesaba la descortesía del capitán ese.

Se enfrascó en una charla con Sai, contestando las preguntas del chico con sus escasos conocimientos sobre la amistad, ya que el único ejemplo verídico que tenía de una amistad fuerte era a Naruto.

Sakura llegó unos minutos más tarde, uniéndose a la conversación, con más vivacidad de la que él esperaba. Pero tampoco le tomó demasiada atención, dejándose hacer cuando la chica le tomó el brazo, apoyando, prácticamente, todo su peso en él.

Al final llegó Naruto, quien sin miramientos abrazó por el cuello al azabache, pegándose totalmente a su costado. Sai tomaba apuntes como si su vida dependiera de ellos, y aumentó su curiosidad a medida que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki entraban en su burbuja personal, discutiendo por cualquier idiotez.

Yamato separó a los chicos del Uchiha en cuanto Kakashi hizo acto de presencia. Hecho que dejó a todos un poco incómodos, más porque el hombre estaba actuando cual sombra con su amigo y no los dejaba acercarse del todo, con la excusa de peligro inminente.

La misión fuera del pueblo se vio truncada por la avasallante tormenta que cayó precipitadamente, empapando empapandolos y causando su alojamiento en un hotel de las cercanías.

Sasuke, Sai y Naruto en una habitación, Sakura tenía una aparte y los profesores tuvieron que compartir la suya.

Ambos azabache ya estaban duchado y desnudos, metidos bajo las mantas de sus futones, esperando pacientemente a que Naruto apareciera por la puerta del baño.

—¡Hace mucho frío, dattebayo!

Los pasos presurosos hacia el lío de mantas que habían armado fueron toda señal del chico, ya que se había prácticamente teletransportado allí.

—Bueno, ¿es normal entre amigos dormir desnudos? Ustedes se ven muy cómodos al rededor del otro... también me di cuenta de que Sasuke no es como Gai-sensei, sino más como Kakashi-San.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, confundido con respecto a la comparación. No entendía a qué se refería, al contrario de Naruto que casi estaba ahogando a Sai con una almohada por andar viéndole de más a _su teme._

Descarado. Pervertido.

  
Habían ido a comer ramen después de un largo tiempo, y decir que Naruto estaba feliz era atenuar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Podría brincar de emoción y felicidad, pero prefería mantenerse pegado al esbelto cuerpo de Sasuke, hablándole al oído cuando veía algo que, sabía, solo el Uchiha entendería.

Sakura había trenzado su brazo con el del azabache, caminando lo más pegada posible. Sasuke se sentía incómodo, pero si la apartaba a ella, debía sacarse a Naruto de encima también, y eso no era algo a lo que estuviese dispuesto a recurrir.

Además, esa situación se repetía más de lo que se tomaría el tiempo de relatar. Desde su salida de prisión, ninguno lo había dejado solo.

Aunque había dejado los perímetros claros después de sentirse ahogado aquella primera semana. Ahora solo eran demasiado pegajosos con él.

Habían, incluso, hecho una pijamada para estar todos juntos nuevamente. Como niños.

Sasuke sentía que poco a poco se ponía en sintonía con ellos, aprendiendo y entendiendo más del trasfondo que podían tener sus amigos.

Lo cual era incómodo de un lado y esperanzador por el otro. Porque le aliviaba que Naruto siguiese amándolo a pesar de todo, aún si había una pizca de molestia por ello en él, siendo que el muy idiota merecía algo mejor.

Lo inconveniente de todo ello, era que Sakura también mantenía su enamoramiento por él. E incluso, parecía haber ido en aumento a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos.

También estaba empezando a sentir la tensión de Naruto ante cada coqueteo de la chica, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. No cuando estaban encima de ellos todo el día.

Si pudiera rechazarla, lo haría, pero no encontraba un hueco para hacerlo.

  
Sasuke encontraba la situación de lo más engorrosa. Habían salido a pasear por las aguas termales, aún si su casa tenía una acoplada, y se encontraron de lleno con Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura parecía aprovecharse de la distracción del rubio, porque lo estaba arrastrando hacia un baño mixto, siendo obviamente seguido por Hyuga y Uzumaki. Mientras Sai decidía si era realmente buena idea entrometerse.

Decidió que no y prefirió marchar hacia los campos de entrenamiento, donde se tomaría el tiempo de entrevistar a Rock Lee. Quería saber a qué se referían con _flor de la_ _juventud_ _._

—¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros, Hinata?

El rubio aprovechó la brecha creada por Sakura para abrazar a Sasuke por la espalda y alejarlo de ellas.

—Me está empezando a molestar, dattebayo.

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a que se refería exactamente el muchacho.

—Cálmate dobe, nadie está haciendo nada malo.

El Uzumaki gruñó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico, provocando un suave estremecimiento. Lo apretó más contra si mismo, respirando directamente en la nuca de Sasuke, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de este acogerlo.

Sasuke se apoyó en el pecho de Naruto, disfrutando en silencio las atenciones recibidas.

Tuvo el impulso de girar la cabeza para buscar algo más que solo un abrazo, pero fue interrumpido por las voces de ambas mujeres. Maldijo internamente cuando fueron abruptamente separados uno del otro y terminaron los cuatro en la sala de baños termales mixtos.

Decir que tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha estaban incómodos, celosos e irritados era lo más correcto en estas circunstancias.

Sasuke sentía un peso caliente instalarse en su pecho cada que veía hacia su compañero de grupo y la chica. Tenía que concentrarse en escuchar a Sakura para no tener un mini ataque e irse a casa.

_Él_ _sabía_ _que_ _allí_ _nadie estaba haciendo nada malo._

Aún así no tuvo más opción que verlos cuando se juntaron en una ronda para charlar. Sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro, escuchaba apenas retazos de la conversación que mantenían sobre los músculos que desarrollaron todos los chicos de su generación.

_Pero le molestaba demasiado tener que presenciar la dulzura de la chica al coquetearle..._

Naruto a penas y podía detenerse a si mismo de hacer o decir cualquier estupidez. Casi temblaba de celos, porque ella estaba tocando a Sasuke, estaba masajeando su hombro y palpando la suavidad de su piel.

 _No le gustaba_ , _pero ella no estaba cometiendo_ _ningún_ _crimen._

Se deslizó hasta que podía rozar la mano de su Uchiha. Había el suficiente vapor como para que a penas se viesen las personas de los hombros para arriba.

 _Pero estaban tan_ _malditamente_ celosos. _Porque era un problema saber que el otro no era nada suyo como reclamar._

 _Como para sentirse heridos y traicionados al ver_ _cómo_ _otros les coquetean y no rechazarlos._

Sasuke tomó valor y rozó sus dedos con los del rubio. Y este terminó por juntar sus manos, entrelazando las bajo el agua.

Fingiendo ante ellas que todo estaba normal, que eran solo amigos parados uno junto al otro. Mientras, ellos seguían amándose en silencio, jugando con sus dedos bajo el agua.


	5. "I still love you"

_"_ _Aún_ _así_ _, te amo"_

  
Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban frustrados. No podían pasar un segundo juntos, haciendo cualquier bobada porque inmediatamente aparecían Hinata y Sakura para separarlos.

Naruto estaba teniendo una cita con la chica en aquel momento, y aunque se esforzaba por ser agradable y prestarle la mayor atención posible para no ser descortés, no podía. No paraba de compararla con Sasuke.

Cada gesto, cada ademán, cada expresión...

Todo lo llevaba a pensar en aquel azabache que logró robar su corazón.

Estaba irritado a media cena, tratando de ser alguien agradable y no un patán.

Por la puerta del lugar había entrado Sai, junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke. Su pulso se detuvo cuando sus miradas conectaron.

La sonrisa del chico no hizo nada para alivianar el peso en su pecho.

Se sentaron frente a ellos y su cuerpo se tensó inevitablemente, puesto que estaban prácticamente enfrentados, solo con Hinata de por medio.

Los profundos ojos oscuros le quemaban en lo más profundo de su alma, más cuando no estaba viéndolo. Cuando su atención estaba en algo más.

Sonrió incómodo hacia la chica, cuando está se cambio de lugar y se apoyo en su brazo.

Naruto quería salir corriendo de allí, porque era demasiado para él el tener que estar enfrentándose a eso.

Porque podría haber salvado a Konoha y quizás a todo el mundo ninja y más, pero nada de eso lo preparaba para estar entre el amor de su vida, con quien había terminado, y su cita.

Se levantó, casi bruscamente, excusándose para ir al baño. Cosa que hizo, si, pero como si algo lo persiguiera.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría unas cuantas veces. Escuchó el seguro de la puerta al ser colocado, justo cuando veía el espejo para notar a la esbelta figura de Sasuke, apoyada contra la puerta, agazapado como si temiera que tratase de escapar.

Naruto tuvo que reír, superado por la ternura que le causaba el azabache. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, sonriendo.

—¿Sasuke...?

Este dio un paso titubeante hacia el rubio, haciendo el ademán de apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, pero dudando al último segundo, alejándose un poco. Hasta que Naruto lo acercó por la cadera.

—¿Qué pasa, bonito?—lo pegó a su pecho, acercándose para rozar sus labios juntos.

—Estás en una cita, dobe.

Arrugando la nariz, ascendió sus manos hacia los hombros de _su_ _dobe_ _._ Acercó levemente su rostro, re lamiendo sus labios.

Naruto se inclinó aún más, sus alientos mezclándose, la anticipación marcándose en sus ojos.

La puerta fue golpeada y la tímida voz de Hinata, Sasuke ni se inmutó, acercándose a la mandíbula del rubio para mordisquear la zona con cuidado.

El cuerpo caliente y duro del rubio se pegó aún más a él, sus manos bajando candenciosamente de la cintura a la cadera y espalda baja del chico.

—¿Naruto-Kun? ¿Está todo bien?

Sasuke dejo una pequeña lamida bajar por el cuello del moreno, sonriendo con soncarronería cuando esté emitió un gruñido y sus manos terminaron de bajar para abarcar y apretar su culo.

—Todo bien, si. Estoy perfectamente bien.

La voz ronca lo hizo estremecerse, más aún cuando todo fue pronunciado en su oído, y su aliento caliente rozó la piel sensible de su cuello.

—Espérame en la mesa, chiquilla.

Apoyó con cuidado al Uchiha contra la pared del baño, sonriendo cual zorro cuando lo escuchó gemir por lo bajo. Las uñas del chico ya estaban clavadas en sus hombros y la adrenalina del momento hacia todo mucho mejor, hasta el escozor de los rasguños.

  
Una vez de nuevo en la mesa, como cinco minutos después, ya que ambos consideraron mala idea dejarse llevar por sus hormonas en un sitio tan poco decoroso.

Ahora, dejó de ser una cita. Era más una reunión entre amigos que algo romántico, y veía, casi palpaba, la decepción de la chica, pero realmente no le tomó demasiada importancia, estaba más ocupado jugueteando y coqueteando descaradamente con Sasuke.

Aunque, si no sabías de _su tipo_ de relación, no lo tomarías exactamente como lo que era: dos adolescentes tratando de vivir un amor normal, entre tanta mierda que habían pasado ya.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto como si fuese la luz, como alguien hermoso, tanto de corazón como de lo demás. Ahogaba sus suspiros contra el borde de su vaso de _sake._

Naruto, consideraba a Sasuke un ser más etéreo, como alguien inefable, una pequeña pero letal hada. Su extraña aura de misterio y hostilidad solo lo hacía más atractivo para él.

Una vez terminó la cena, Naruto agradeció en silencio que Shikamaru se llevara a Hinata, mientras él podía irse a solas con Sasuke. Puesto que Sai desapareció simplemente, dejándolos a solas de forma no muy discreta, para ser sinceros.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres tener una pijamada? Gracias a tanta...—tuvo que morder su lengua para no insultar—interrupción, no pudimos estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando la mano del rubio entró por debajo de su remera, acariciando su espalda con tanta suavidad que tuvo que jadear.

Se apegó al costado del chico, sintiéndose caliente y necesitado. El calor burbujeante en su estómago entró en erupción, más intensamente luego de lo que pasó en aquel baño.

—Naruto...

El rubio tarareo, avisándole que le estaba prestando atención, aún si su boca estaba más ocupada en dejar besos esporádicos en el cuello descubierto. Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de parte de su acompañante.

—Llévame a casa, _Naruto._


	6. "She's better"

_"Ella es mejor."_

Sasuke estaba analizando la situación en silencio. Hoy era uno de esos días donde solo quería acurrucarse en los brazos de su rubio, pero en vez de eso tenía que estar sentado en el pasto, en medio del bosque, teniendo que tragarse su mal humor y hablarle bien a las mujeres que los obligaron a salir de casa.

Sakura estaba discutiendo con Sai, por lo que estaba libre por ahora. No tenía que aguantar a la chica estando sobre él.

Por lo que su cerebro se concentró en otra cosa, muy aparte de fingir ser amable, se fijo en la chica que estaba coqueteando con Naruto.

Se fijo en su cuerpo, curvas pronunciadas, grandes caderas y pecho voluminoso. Lucia una piel clara y lisa, suave a la vista. No parecía tener una sola cicatriz o imperfección en ella.

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo, en el reflejo del agua. El realmente no tenía esas curvas, las suyas eran mucho más suaves, y menos vistosas. Su piel estaba llena de pequeñas marquitas, por la cantidad de esfuerzo que le había tomado llegar al poder que tenía ahora.

Luego se centró en su rostro, lleno de expresiones angelicales, mejillas constantemente arreboladas.

Sus ojos grandes y brillantes, ojos claros rodeados de espesas y cortas pestañas. Le daba un aire fresco y tierno.

Labios finos, rosas, y en conjunto con su nariz pequeña y cejas perfiladas, la hacían parecer prácticamente una muñequita. Encima, su cabello azulado, largo y grácil, era un plus mayor.

Sasuke había escuchado que a los hombre, normalmente, les gustaban las chicas con cabello largo y suave. Él prefería una melena rebelde, corta y rubia.

Se analizó a sí mismo, nuevamente. Sus rasgos eran más finos, no tan rellenos y adorables como normalmente lo eran en las chicas. Tenia labios rosas pálidos, nariz respingada y cejas bastante... comunes.

Ojos rasgados, negros y con espesas y largas pestañas. Siempre los había asociado a los felinos, con miradas más _misteriosas._

Sus cabellos azabache, con reflejos azules, más suave de lo que aparentaba, si, pero aún así rebelde. Apuntando para cualquier lado. La única parte lisa de su cabello sería su flequillo, aquel que enmarcaba su cara...

No se comparaba, en lo absoluto, con el largo y suave cabello de Hyuga.

Al final, ya un poco sobrecogido, alejado de los demás, comenzó a pensar en la personalidad de la chica.

Dulce.

Siempre fue muy dulce, vergonzosa. Cohibida y tierna con todos. Amable involuntariamente, no parecía tener que fingir aquello.

Cosa que Sasuke no podía permitirse. Él tenía un carácter más fuerte, serio. No podía simplemente ser amable con todo el mundo, porque él no _era así._

Siempre fue alguien muy directo y sincero a la hora de comunicarse con los demás, nunca pudo camuflar sus verdades. Era cruel. Despiadado, si así lo querías ver, pero a él no le molestaba aquello.

No hasta que se puso a comparar su personalidad con la chica.

  
Naruto miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke, mientras comían. O bueno, mientras el azabache revolvía y revolvía sus alimentos.

Sakura seguía aferrada a uno de sus brazos, charlando animadamente con Hinata sobre alguna fiesta que haría la Aldea o algo así.

Sai, como siempre, estaba esforzándose en dejarlos solos, acoplándose sin mayor problema a la conversación de las chicas.

Sasuke miró a Naruto por un segundo, sonriéndole con suavidad. Tratando de ser más dulce, para aunque sea, competir dignamente contra Hinata.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño por el accionar del chico.

Sasuke se encogió en su lugar. Porque a Hinata, Naruto no la miraba así cuando sonreía.

El rubio, sin intenciones de ser discreto, se pasó al costado del Uchiha, arrodillándose junto a él. Lo miró a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Estas cansado?—indagó, sus dedos viajando a la mejilla del azabache, acariciando con suavidad y ternura—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿A dormir?

Sasuke asintió lentamente y se levantó, dejándose guiar por el rubio en silencio. Eso preocupó aún más al chico, quien profirió algunas disculpas y despedidas sin dar más explicaciones, y se lo llevó.

Caminaron lentamente desde aquel bosque hasta la Aldea, ambos en absoluto silencio, a penas y se miraron durante aquel largo tramo.

Sasuke seguía pensando en las diferencias que había entre aquella chica y él. Lo más marcado, quizás, era la suavidad que ella tenía y Sasuke no.

Puesto que él estaba casi o igual de marcado que el mismo rubio, sus músculos estaban allí, no inflados, sino más esbeltos y gráciles.

Pero estaban, y Hinata era suave y él no.

Y ella podía darle una pequeña familia, dulce y feliz. Quizás con dos niños.

Y Sasuke... bueno, él no podía embarazarse. No que él supiera, por lo menos.

Naruto termino por decidirse y tomó su mano, tirando de él con rapidez hacia su departamento. No devolvió ningún saludo, demasiado ocupado en preocuparse por su chico.

Llegaron al departamento, con bastante premura se lo llevó hasta el baño, sentándolo en el inodoro mientras preparaba la mini bañera que allí tenía. 

Mientras el contenedor hecho de cerámica se encontraba llenándose, Naruto se encargó de desvestirlo lentamente.

El chico no decía nada, y eso lo ponía más nervioso aún.

Una vez hecho, lo ayudo a ingresar a la bañera y se arrodilló junto a la bañera para poder mojarlo de a poco.

No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, la última vez que se tuvo que hacer cargo de ese tipo de situación, fue en la fecha de memoria por el Clan Uchiha.

—Naruto...

Levantó la mirada hacia él, confundido por la repentina y quebradiza voz del chico.


	7. "Don't let me"

_"No me dejes."_

  
Su cuerpo tembló de frío, sus dedos se enredaron en su húmedo cabello. Él esperaba pacientemente a escuchar los pasos suaves del rubio acercarse, porque aunque se muriese de hipotermia, no se levantaría a menos que él lo ordenase.

Unas cálidas manos se encargaron de secarlo con cuidado, de vestirlo y de peinar con cuidado sus cabellos ébano. Se sentía cálido y amado en aquel pequeño lugar, siendo este incluso más hogareño y conocido que su propia casa.

Su cabello fue secado con cuidado, luego fue arropado y el rubio corrió hacia la otra habitación. Se sentía pequeño, a pesar de que su cuerpo ocupaba prácticamente la mitad de la cama.

Naruto estaba en la cocina, preparando su ramen edición especial para su teme. Estaba preocupado, su mente no dejaba de recorrer una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Desde el hecho de que su chico se comportó como un gatito mimoso y remolón en la mañana, siendo que este era el primero en estar de pie, sin queja alguna, al amanecer.

Luego, su repentino apego a sí, estando prácticamente incrustado en su costado, y siendo arisco con sus acompañantes. Sus respuestas mordaces acabaron con todo intento de entablar una conversación adecuada con él.

Excepto cuando el rubio le preguntaba cosas, recibiendo pequeñas frases, en voz baja y calmada.

Naruto había leído todas las señales, pero no podía hacer nada porque no quería exponer a su chico, así que lo dejo ser durante un rato.

Apartándose cuando fue necesario, dejándolo solo para que pensara a fondo en lo que sea que le inquietaba. También noto como se forzaba a ser amable con todos, por lo que le pidió a Sai que molestase a Sakura para alejarla del Uchiha.

Él se encargó de Hinata, sintiendo durante algunos lapsos de tiempo la mirada pesada de Sasuke, aunque sabía que no estaba mirándolo a él, puesto que si era así, sus ojos quemarían en él.

En la comida, cuando vio aquel semblante vulnerable y la sonrisa forzadamente dulce, su paciencia se quebró. Tuvo que llevárselo de allí, para poder encargarse de su _bebé._ De su arisco bebé.

Camino con cuidado hacia su habitación, con ambos potes de ramen en manos. Su boca ocupada con los palillos para poder comer. Estaba preocupado como la mierda, porque Sasuke no había replicado ni reclamado cuando lo baño.

Ni siquiera cuando lo seco, cambio y arropó. Y eso no era común, puesto que Sasuke siempre tenía algo inteligente que decir sobre cualquier estupidez romántica que a él se le ocurriese, aún si después lo complace.

Ya sea acurrucándose, dando largos paseos o mirando las estrellas en el techo del complejo de departamentos en donde vivía.

Se subió a la cama, moviéndose sobre esta con sus rodillas. Pasándole el pobrecito de ramen a su teme antes de acomodarse a su lado, tapando sus piernas para luego pasarle unos palillos.

—Me esforcé mucho con nuestra comida dattebayo, espero que te guste.

El azabache dejó salir una pequeña risita, acurrucándose contra Naruto, sus manos agarraban firmemente el potecito de ramen.

El rubio comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre varias cosas mientras comía y comía de su ramen. Sasuke estaba calmado, rodeado de calidez y amor.

Contestaba de vez en cuando, mirando fijamente al rubio, con ojos cálidos y brillantes. Naruto quería tanto envolverlo en una manta, y apretujarlo contra su pecho.

—Naruto—interrumpió, dejando el recipiente vacío de ramen en la mesita de luz, junto al del rubio.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa 'ttebayo?

—Te quiero.

El rubio parpadeó, sus labios separándose lentamente y sus ojos abriéndose cómicamente mientras veía como en cámara lenta al azabache acostarse y darle la espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logró procesar la situación. Paso saliva con dificultad, el nudo de emoción en su garganta impidiéndole hacerlo correctamente.

Se recostó con cuidado, pensando equivocadamente que Sasuke ya estaba durmiendo, y se abrazó a su espalda, dejando pequeños besitos en el cuello y nuca del chico.

—Te amo, bonito. Mucho.

La voz baja y ronca que utilizó hizo temblar a Sasuke, quien terminó por voltearse y abrazarlo con fuerza.

El rubio lo apretujo, con cuidado. Sabía que era un día de bastante sensibilidad, por lo que guardo silencio y trago sus ganas de maldecir.

Sasuke estaba sollozando en su pecho y el no sabía que hacer. No entendía que pasaba, realmente.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, acariciando con suavidad la espalda del chico, tarareando y arrullandolo. No sabía que mierda podía hacer en esa situación.

  
Sus ojos escocían, y se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Naruto lo había abrazado toda la noche, susurrando cosas bonitas a su oído, mientras el se deshacía en lágrimas sin sentido.

Su mini momento de sentirse miserable e insuficiente para el perdedor número uno de su lista, llegó a su fin con el Alba.

Ahora volvía a ser el Sasuke Uchiha que el mismísimo rubio aseguró amar, pero no, no tiene nada que ver su ánimo renovado con la sarta de estupideces románticas que Naruto se tomó el tiempo de decirle. Pfff, para nada.

Incluso, ahora mismo, el atolondrado rubio estaba repartiendo suaves besos, caricias y halagos hacia el azabache, siendo nada más que amoroso y tierno con él. Demostrando su amor hacia aquel arisco y hermoso hombre.

Las manos de Sasuke acunaron el rostro de Naruto, acercandolo a él para poder besarlo. Podría admitir que ese menso sacaba lo mejor de él, también lograba que mostrara su lado más vulnerable.

El rubio se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del azabache, cubriéndolo casi por completo mientras sus labios se conectaban y se alejaban.

Estaban muy melosos y pegados entre ellos, disfrutando cada uno de los labios y del cuerpo del otro, con suaves caricias por aquí y por allá, así que se sobre saltaron cuando la puerta fue tocada con brusquedad.

Sasuke bufó con ganas, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Naruto maldijo, levantándose en sus rodillas, mirando hacia la puerta como si así la persona tras la misma desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, y le daría espacio y tiempo para _comerse_ a su teme.

—¡Naruto, abre! Somos Sakura y Hinata, vinimos para desayunar los cuatro juntos.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, mirando a Naruto con fastidio. Él no estaba de humor para compartir a su dobe, no ahora, por lo menos.

Pero el rubio se levantó, quejándose de lo inoportunas que podían llegar a ser las personas. Sobretodo ellas.

—Vamos teme, quizás y las asustas con el humor que te cargas. Así nos quedamos solos.

—¿Eso significa que puedo ser cruel?


	8. "I can't"

_"No puedo"_

  
—Dios, tardas milenios en abrir.

La chirriante voz de Sakura amenazó con causarle dolor de cabeza al azabache, pero se tragó cualquier maldición cuando notó algo muy importante.

Corrió y le cerró la puerta en la cara a la pobre Hinata, que quedó confundida afuera mientras Sakura lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ve a ponerte una camiseta, dobe. _Ahora._

El siseo amenazante logró helarle la sangre a la chica, pero para Naruto fue más un escalofrío de placer. El Uchiha lo estaba celando en toda regla, recalcando una línea de ventaja para su "competencia" con Hinata.

Más allá de que era correspondido y Hinata no tenía ni una maldita oportunidad con su rubio.

Cuando el ojiazul se marchó, abrió la puerta para Hinata, y aún si ambas chicas preguntaron que había pasado exactamente, el azabache ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlas.

Se encargó, mejor, de acomodar la mesa. Por suerte se había avivado y compró un juego de comedor nuevo para el dobe.

Se había sentido bastante hogareño, todo. Desde la discusión de cual mueble era mejor hasta la de quien pagaba. La chica de la tienda había mencionado su similitud con una pareja de casados, cosa que el no negó y el dobe menos, ambos sonriéndose discretamente a espaldas de la vendedora.

El rubio volvió justo cuando el estaba sirviéndole su té verde y en tanto las chicas se acomodaban en sus asientos. Los aperitivos para el desayuno ya estaban en la mesa.

—¿Como sabían que ambos estábamos aquí, ttebayo?

Sasuke se acomodó, Naruto terminó frente a él y sus pies se enlazaron inmediatamente, como un hábito cotidiano.

—Fuimos a la casa de Sasuke-Kun, pero nadie atendió y las luces estaban apagadas. Así que vinimos aquí, como ayer te lo llevaste—un tono de acusación y reproche adorno la vocecita chillona de su amiga—apostábamos que estaba aquí, contigo. Y bingo.

Sasuke tuvo que contener su boca conscientemente. Se supone que eran amigos, se supone...

Inspiro sutilmente antes de agradecer por la comida e iniciar a alimentarse, no muy seguro de poder contenerse más sin tener algo en su boca.

Naruto mordisqueaba un pan mientras veía a sus amigas charlar, su pie acarició con tranquilidad la pantorrilla de su teme, tan bonito se veía, que se estaba olvidando de comer, incluso.

Pero no pudo detenerse, sus ojitos aún somnolientos, las mejillas sonrosadas por la frustración, la nariz fruncida por el desagrado hacia lo que sea que le estuviese comentando Sakura, sus labios presionados entre ellos mientras masticaba...

Tan bonito. Tan hermosamente suyo.

Mordió su pan y sorbió de su té, conectándose nuevamente con el mundo. Prestando atención finalmente a los demás.

Estaban hablando del festival de fin de año que harían, más que nada como una celebración para su _héroe._

Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con esa basura, puesto que eran muchos los héroes que se involucraron, pero nadie le hacía caso realmente.

—¿Y? ¿Tienen pensado ir 'ttebayo?

Sakura lo miró como si fuera un idiota, mientras Hinata se sonrojada y se inclinaba hacia el, como si fuese a pedirle algo.

Sasuke bufó y se levantó, caminando con pasos pesados hacia la cocina. Naruto termino su té rápidamente para seguirlo.

—Bonito, ¿estás bien?

El suave susurro de Naruto sobre su oído lo estabilizó, pero por muy poco. No quería ni imaginarse a donde llevaría aquella pregunta, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia.

Asintió, puesto que realmente no estaba mal. Solo irritado.

Pero ellas no estaban haciendo nada raro ni mal, quizás solo se sentía incorrecto para ellos, por cómo se sentían, pero ellas no tenían forma de saberlo.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa, picoteando de vez en cuando la comida. El tema del festival había quedado pospuesto, enfriándose en el ambiente, hasta que Sakura decidió que era momento de actuar. Faltaban a penas dos días para el evento y no había tiempo que perder.

—Naruto, ¿tienes a alguien para ir al festival?

El mencionado, distraído como estaba mientras trataba de entender a qué diablos se refería Hinata, se desconcertó al oír su nombre.

La chica se quedó mirándolo, esperando su respuesta con calma. En su interior sonreía triunfadora, pues sabía que tanto ella como su amiga conseguirían al fin la cita que querían.

El rubio, contra todo pronóstico, asintió con seguridad y siguió examinando el pergamino que la Hyūga había desenrrollado en la mesa.

Nadie se percató del brillo lleno de esperanzas en los ojos de Sasuke y de Hinata, ambos nerviosos y ansiosos por lo siguiente a suceder.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Quién?

El rubio sonrió, como haciéndose el misterioso. Hinata se acomodó mejor, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quería ser ella, con fervor, rogaba por serlo.

Sasuke, en cambio se hundió más en su silla, mirando los sellos y diagramaciones del pergamino.

Los minutos pasaron y el chico no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente se concentraba en descifrar por completo el _jutsu_ , hasta que finalmente pudo conseguirlo.

Se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda y dejando a la vista una porción de su abdomen, por lo cual Hinata se sonrojó explosivamente.

Naruto se reclinó sobre la mesa, como si fuese a contar un secreto, las chicas se inclinaron con él, para escuchar claramente sobre el tema. Sin embargo, el rubio simplemente se había acercado más para poder alcanzar la mano del Uchiha y jugar con sus dedos, otra cosita que se le había hecho costumbre cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—Mi cita para el festival...—tarareó, pensando, fingiendo misterio mientras esperaba que Sasuke lo mirase, y prosiguió solo hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los ébano, tan profundos y brillantes. Justo como le gustaba que estuviesen.—Verán, mi cita para ese festival es Sasuke.

Hinata se desinfló inmediatamente, Sasuke festejó internamente, pero le sonrió al rubio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos.

Sakura no prestó atención a lo último, por lo que, sin querer, terminó por romper la ilusión del chico.

—¡La mía es Hinata! Podríamos ir los cuatro juntos, ya saben... sería _divertido_.

El rubio fue, está vez, quien se contuvo de hacer un comentario soez. No, no sería divertido.

Sería incómodo y hastiante.


	9. "Stop it"

_"Basta."_

  
Sasuke estaba por caer en un colapso nervioso. Sus manos estaban tensas una contra la otra mientras veía a Hinata colgarse y apresurarse contra Naruto.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía exhausto y quería simplemente largarse de allí. No estaba de ánimos para soportar ver al chico que le gustaba con otra persona en una cita.

Sakura, aunque había tratado, no lograba ni siquiera conseguir una mueca de su parte, una simple expresión de indiferencia era todo lo que recibía. Y envidiaba a Hinata por tener a Naruto.

Aunque lo que no sabía es que Naruto estaba más serio e incómodo que nunca.

A penas profería algunas palabras cuando la chica lograba completar sus oraciones. Siempre miraba para atrás, buscando desesperadamente los ojos de su azabache.

Kurama, en su interior, sentía en carne propia la frustración de su cachorro. Y a pesar de no sentir, del todo, un apego hacia el Uchiha, si había aprendido a agarrarle cariño.

Además de que solo con el su rubio idiota era feliz, por lo que su ira comenzaba a bullir cada que aquellas niñitas los separaban.

El límite de Sasuke llegó cuando Sakura quiso impedir que se sentara junto a Naruto en una banca, estirándolo por su manga hacia otra dirección.

Se soltó, con brusquedad, lo que provocó que la manga de su _yukata_ se desacomodara, cayendo a un costado.

El rubio se levantó inmediatamente, moviéndose más por instinto que por consciencia. Se paró frente al furibundo azabache y acomodó la manga, sonriendo suavemente mientras acariciaba y masajea sus hombros.

Sasuke quiso lloriquear porque al fin podían tener algo de contacto, siendo que ambas mujeres se había encargado de mantenerlos alejados y ocupados para no poder estar tanto tiempo juntos. Sasuke aseguraba que era a propósito y Naruto no lo descartaba.

El Uchiha dio un paso tímido hacia su dobe, dejándose acariciar con docilidad, absorto en los hermosos zafiros del chico.

Naruto, menos hundido en su bebé, pudo escuchar a Sakura y Hinata acercarse a ver que pasaba. También distinguió, en la mirada de su compañera de equipo, algo de molestia al verlos juntos.

Naruto junto las piezas en un mili segundo, puesto que ella era la única que sabía que tipo de relación habían mantenido en el pasado. También sabía de sus sentimientos, que aún se mantenían intactos y quizás más fuertes mientras buscaban y luchaban por tener a Sasuke con ellos.

Chocó sus diente entre ellos, haciéndolos sonar. Su mandíbula se marcó, molesto con lo que estaba tratando de hacer aquella niña.

Sonrió, con bastante soncarronería. Estaba harto de tener que mantener sus manos fuera del hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Kurama gruñó en acuerdo, dando ese sonido como ultimátum en aquel momento.

Sakura vio, con horror, como los amables ojos azules adquirían un brillo peligroso con sombras rojizas resplandeciendo.

Dio un paso atrás, por inercia y su boca no hizo nada más que emitir un ruidito penoso cuando captó que pasaba frente a ella.

Hinata tapó su boca con sus manos, sus ojos abriéndose en shock.

Naruto, que había vuelto a ver a su chico, tomó una decisión, y dijo que a la mierda la amabilidad. Él merecía esto, merecía a Sasuke porque por él lucho y jamás dudó de él ni se rindió.

Sakura si lo había hecho, hasta trató de persuadirlo, alejarlo y encima de todo, de matar a su chico.

Él no.

Sus labios impactaron contra los de Sasuke, sonsacándole un jadeo poco decoroso. Sintió sus suaves y frías manos en su rostro, se estremeció sin remedio y pasó a atrapar la fina cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo más a él.

Se separaron por un milisegundo, y más tarde el rubio tomó una decisión. Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, se llevó a su chico a pasear por la feria.

Compraron dulces, jugaron en la mayoría de los puestos, y se divirtieron a montones. De sus cabezas había desaparecido la imagen de aquellas chiquillas molestas que tanto habían estorbando en aquel tiempo.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, llegaron campantes a la salida de la feria, pero allí se encontraron con una escena bastante... triste.

Irritante, si le preguntabas a Sasuke.

Sakura y Hinata estaban acurrucadas sobre una muralla, parecían tener los ojos rojos e irritados.

Naruto se sintió, irremediablemente mal, pero ni así quiso acercarse a ellas. Y Sasuke, quien más cruel era, lo único que quería era dejarles en claro que nada de lo que hicieran lograría separarlos... pero de lejos, ya le dejaba en claro cuán enteradas de aquello estaban.

Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. Él había dado su confianza a esa chica, tendido un poco de sí para afianzar su relación de amigos... y simplemente entendió, recordó porque el había sido tan arisco en su tiempo con ella.

Pensó, erróneamente, que aquella obsesión que tenía la chica para con él, se había evaporado de una vez por todas. Pero no.

Tiró de la mano del rubio, llevándoselo lejos de la deprimente escena, sin ningún tipo de culpa o peso en él. No le importaba, no cuando intentaron evitar que Naruto y él consiguieran estar juntos nuevamente.

No le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Menos aún, que fuese la misma chica que se hacía llamar su mejor amiga.

Bufó, pero la mano cálida del rubio, que estaba enlazada con la suya, le hizo recapacitar por un segundo.

No se pondría de mal humor por aquellas idiotas que se creyeron demasiado y los subestimaron a ellos y a sus sentimientos. No.

—Vamos a Ichiraku, dobe. Tengo ganas de ramen.

El rubio se sorprendió pero terminó por sonreír gratamente, acelerando el paso para poder ponerse a su lado.

—Eres el mejor, dattebayo.—soltó su mano y pasó su brazo por la cintura del chico, pegandolo más aún.—Te amo, bonito. Y no hay nadie que pueda evitar que te tenga como novio de nuevo, 'ttebayo.

Las mejillas del azabache explotaron en matices rosados y se apegó más al calor del rubio, relamió sus labios.

— _Amor_ —el murmullo ronco hizo al rubio detenerse en medio de la calle, sus ojos abriéndose abruptamente, sus labios se abrieron también—yo también te amo...

Y Naruto lo abrazó y se echó a llorar sin pudor alguno, sucumbido por tantas emociones cálidas. El azabache lo arrastró hacia dentro del restaurante, donde tuvo que tranquilizar a Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku, y a Ayame, la hija de este.

Dejo pequeños besitos por el cabello, frente y mejillas de su dobe. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, avergonzado al máximo, pero feliz de haberlo dicho al fin.


	10. "I love you"

_"Te amo."_

  
Felicidad.

Eso era, el sentimiento burbujeante que bailaba por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke había logrado decir lo que, con tanto esfuerzo, se había guardado por años.

Estaban en su casa, puesto que habían decidido desaparecer por unos días de la aldea. Y no había lugar mejor que el territorio de los Uchiha.

Sasuke, muy inusualmente, estaba en la cocina tarareando una canción, mientras cocinaba algo de ramen para el rubio, y él se freía un pescado.

Su organismo no estaba tan acostumbrado a comer ramen seguido. Quizás, con el tiempo, le agarraría el gusto.

Limpió sus manos, y dejando el caldo para el ramen en hervor, se asomó al patio. Ahí, donde estaba su rubio atolondrado tratando de colocar bien derechas unas varas de madera, para hacer un mini jardín con verduras.

El cosquilleo en su vientre aumentó. Se sentía tan correcto, pero a la vez tan irreal el estar haciendo aquello.

Era como si realmente fueran una pareja de casados, aunque ni siquiera eran novios aún.

Suspiró, enamorado, y luego se devolvió hacia la cocina, dando los últimos arreglos a su comida.

Naruto, una vez satisfecho, y con las semillas pertinentes ya plantadas, se fue corriendo al baño. Sabía cuán aficionado era su teme a la limpieza, por lo que debía estar duchado para poder comer.

Sobretodo si se la había pasado toda la mañana dando arreglos al jardín y al techo. Mientras Sasuke, que conocía más su casa, reparaba las habitaciones internas.

Habían acordado llamar a un constructor para poder poner al cien porciento aquellas casas.

El rubio se iría a vivir con él luego de que las reparaciones estuviesen listas. Mientras, ambos se quedarían en su departamento.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo, su estómago sonando por el delicioso olor que desprendía la comida del azabache.

La puerta fue tocada con insistencia y el dueño de la casa frunció el ceño, estaba con una cuchara cargada con un poco de sopa para que Naruto probase, e incluso estaba a medio camino de pedírselo, ¿quién podría venir a interrumpir ahora?

La voz de la Hokage resonó hasta ellos, y el rubio maldijo en voz alta, con clara intensión de ser escuchado. Dios dos zancadas hacia su bonito azabache y se metió la cuchara a la boca.

Mientras se iba hacia la puerta para abrir, tarareo y afirmó que era lo más delicioso en el mundo. No mentía, Sasuke preparaba mejor ramen que el señor del ramen, y eso para Naruto era un atributo invaluable.

Aunque lo haya descubierto recién, claro está.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y su mirada carente de sentimiento se centró en las mujeres frente a él.

Sakura y Tsunade, parecía un mal chiste a sus ojos.

—Sasuke no está manipulándome, gracias, _no_ vuelvan.—trató de cerrar la puerta pero la fina mano de la Hokage se lo impidió.

Naruto dejó de hacer fuerza, porque sabía que terminarían rompiéndola y Sasuke estaría molesto.

—No vengo a reclamarte nada-

—Que bueno, porque _no_ tiene derecho a hacerlo 'ttebayo.

La rubia se mordió los labios, su relación con el rubio se había deteriorado, casi destruido después del incidente con el Uchiha, en la prisión.

Ya no existía el _ba-chan,_ solo era _Hokage_ para él.

Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que hablaran, pero cuando pasaron algunos minutos y ninguna se tomó la molestia de hablar, el rubio gruñó.

—Me está esperando algo _delicioso_ allá adentro, así que sí pueden hablar...

La pelirosa se puso al frente y, retorciendo sus dedos, decidió decir lo que debía. Estiró un pergamino hacia el rubio antes de iniciar.

—Eligieron a Kakashi-sensei para ser el nuevo Hokage, y vamos a organizar una cena por él, si _quisieran_ venir...

El rubio le arrebató el pergamino a medio discurso, leyendo con suma emoción aquello.

Su brillante sonrisa apareció, logrando abultar sus mejillas. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambas mujeres.

—¡Sasuke, ven! ¡Ven rápido, es importante dattebayo!

Los pasos apresurados y el rostro preocupado del Uchiha parecieron en segundos. El chico se acercó a leer el pergamino, y su rostro pasó de angustia a una brillante y pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que solo el rubio lograba ver, porque su cuerpo mismo le obstaculizaba a las otras dos para observar aquella tierna obra de arte.

Naruto tuvo que morder sus labios y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para no tomarlo y besarlo irremediablemente.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! Claro que iremos, es nuestro profesor...

—¡Nuestra familia 'ttebayo!

El de ojos ébano asintió, asomándose un poco para darle la cara a las mujeres. Su rostro estoico y apariencia impoluta no era exactamente una bienvenida cálida hacia ellas.

Sasuke no creía que alguna se lo mereciera, realmente, pero no era alguien tan grosero, porque entendía los motivos que tenían, al menos los de la Hokage.

A Sakura no, no la entendía ni quería entenderla.

—Gracias por avisarnos, Hokage-sama.

Hizo una reverencia y la rubia se sintió más avergonzada y apenada. La mirada decepcionada y molesta del rubio sobre ella no lo mejoraba en lo absoluto.

—No es nada... Sasuke. Espero verlos allí.—se iba a voltear, cuando recordó algo de vital importancia—Ah, algo más.

Ambos muchachos, que ya estaban cerrando la puerta se detuvieron, Sasuke fue quien se asomó para saber que pasaba.

Naruto simplemente se aferró a las dulces caderas del chico y esperó.

—No te saltes los controles, es necesario que sepamos que todo está en orden. Más aún por la cantidad de tiempo en el que estuviste en manos de Orochimaru.

El Uchiha parpadeó sorprendido, pero asintió. No pensaba que ella estuviese al pendiente de aquello, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Se despidió nuevamente y cerró la puerta, siendo inmediatamente envuelto en los fuertes brazos del rubio.

—Eso de que estuviste en sus manos me molesta, 'tteba...

Sasuke solo se rió.

  
Los chequeos estaban completos, solo debían esperar una semana para tener los resultados exactos del estado de su salud. Más allá de que él sabía que estaba bien, había dado su brazo a torcer por el rubio, así no se preocupaba de más.

Ahora mismo, ambos estaban en Ichiraku. Él escuchaba una anécdota sobre el rubio mientras Naruto hacia cosas raras tras el mostrador. No entendía muy bien, pero tampoco interfería.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, apareció Ayame, con su comida. Un omelette de huevo que citaba, en una desastrosa letra: _"Quieres ser mi novio?"_ junto a un tembloroso dibujito suyo.

Sasuke sonrio, enternecido y asintió lentamente, sus ojos buscando a los azules, hasta que este se estiró por sobre la barra y capturó sus labios en un amoroso beso.

—Ya te estabas tardando, _dobe_.


	11. "Extra"

_"Clan."_

Sasuke respiró profundamente, sus manos se crisparon contra el vientre de Naruto y sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios temblaron mientras un lento gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Naruto se removió en la cama, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne de la cadera de su novio. Los dedos de sus pies se apretaron y su mandíbula se marcó por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus dientes.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de los belfos de Naruto, a pesar de que estaba mordiéndoselos.

Trataba de contenerse a sí mismo mientras su chico se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Cosa que no tardó demasiado, puesto que casi diez segundos más tarde el chico ya estaba impulsándose, moviéndose para complacerse.

Y complaciente un Naruto.

La vorágine de sentimientos intensos los consumió y en cuestiones de minutos los movimientos se volvieron desenfrenados, y una diferencia de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ahora todo era más rápido y desesperado.

Sasuke termino llorando de placer, antes de correrse y Naruto estuvo seguro de haber dejado la marca de sus dedos en la cadera de su novio hasta que viola borroso por venirse.

Cayeron exhaustos contra el colchón, acurrucados en posición de cucharita, siendo Sasuke la más pequeña de ellas.

Se durmieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura caminaba a pasos rápidos hacia la casa de Sasuke, un sobre amarillos estaba estrujado en sus manos mientras recordaba las claras palabras de su maestra.

_< —Ni se te ocurra ver los _ _resultados_ _. >_

Respiró profundamente, estos fueron los últimos exámenes que Sasuke tuvo que tener, puesto que los anteriores habían sido algo confusos para la Hokage.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y golpeó sin fuerza, a sabiendas de que el azabache era muy atento y estaba siempre alerta.

Además, Naruto estaba en una misión, por lo que era obvio que el chico estaría en casa, aburrido y solo.

La nada amigable expresión del Uchiha le dijo hola ni bien la puerta corrediza se abrió. Le dio los buenos días y entregó los papeles, retirándose inmediatamente después.

Sabía que no era bienvenida allí. Ni nunca lo sería.

Sasuke, por su lado, se metió en la casa para poder ver específicamente los resultados, curioso. Puesto que los anteriores no habían sido entregados, según, porque habían salido con fallos.

Se acomodó en la sala, observando detalladamente todo. Siendo que, la mayoría estaba como normalmente, o sea que era alguien saludable.

Hasta que llegó a la última ficha médica. Mordió su labio, confundido.

Esta era algo confusa, por lo que tuvo que leerla un par de veces para entender. Aunque no puedas ser ...

O si, estaban hablando de Orochimaru, aquel sujeto tenía que haber ideado todo para que su cuerpo pudiese ...

—Eso significa que yo ...— se enfrentan, estrepitosamente, los papeles dispersándose en el suelo —¡Mierda, no!

Salió como Alma que lleva al diablo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, quien estaba esperando desde que Sakura se retiró de su oficina. En su escritorio había una gran pancarta que citaba una leyenda que quedaría marcada para siempre en las retinas del único Uchiha.

_< Voy a ser abuela, ¿a __qué_ _sí_ _,_ _Sasuke_ _? >_

  
**Naruto**

A ver, ¿Cómo se supone que debería hacer esto?

Supongo que presentándome, ¿No?

Si, si, deberíamos hacer eso.

Uhum

" _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 22 años, soy rubio ¡natural, eh! Y de ojos azules"._

Ah, _sisisisi_

" _¡Soy casi un Dios, dattebayo!"_

Ahora, eh ... si, mi sueño.

 _"Mi sueño ahora es cuidar de mi familia, y mucho mucho amor a mi hijo_ _Menma_ _y al teme. Mi_ _pequeña_ _hermosa familia_ _"_ _._

'tteba ... oh, ya.

_"Soy del equipo número siete 7, el cual está formado por otras 5 personas, una parte de mi, claro._

_Una de mis compañeras es Sakura Haruno. Es la única chica del grupo y supongo que por eso es tan agresiva, ahora_ _casi_ _ni hablamos, pero supongo que está bien, sigue viva '_ _tteba_ _._

_Nuestros profesores a cargo hijo Kakashi Hatake. Él es ... Es es un tanto, umh ... ¿raro? No sé cómo describirlo pero, bueno, amm ... ¡es amable! Si, si, eso. Es muy amable y se preocupa por nosotros._

_Pd: Tiene un problema con eso de ser puntual._

_El segundo al mando es_ _Yamato_ _, es alguien agradable la mayor parte del tiempo pero asusta como la mierda cuando se pone serio o se enoja. Es un_ _anbu_ _dattebayo._

_Después_ _tenemos a_ _Sai_ _, un chico medio rarito pero buena gente. Siempre_ _está_ _anotando cosas en su libreta, nunca cambia su sonrisa_ _plástica_ _y es un pervertido de lo peor. Pero es de mis mejores amigos._

_Al final de esta lista de integrantes está Sasuke Uchiha. El tema es mi rival número uno declarado, aunque también es mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi futuro esposo y padre de mi hijo. Es el amor de mi vida "._

Este ... ¿Qué más?

—... dobe.

¿Mm?

Miré hacia arriba, dejando de escribir para prestarle atención a una de las razones por las que sigo vivo y luchando al máximo. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, vistiendo solo una de mis camisetas y sus boxers. El pequeño Menma de a penas un año reposaba en su cadera.

Sus ojitos azules brillaron al verme y sus bracitos se alzaron hacia mí. Me levanté y caminé rápidamente hacia aquellos azabaches que gobernaban mi corazón.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios a Sasuke antes de cargar a mi hijo y llenarle la carita de besos. Sasuke se abrazó a mi, haciéndole caras bobas al niño.

_"Soy_ _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ _, estoy enamorado del teme_ _gruñón_ _que me saco de la_ _soledad_ _. Que me_ _mostró_ _lo que es ser amado y amar._

_Ese chico por quien tuve que pelear y trabajar. Ese, por quien hoy en_ _día_ _estoy loco._

_Ese que hace que lo ame cada_ _día_ _un poquito_ _más_ _._

_Ese bastardo que me sacaba de mis casillas pero siempre se preocupaba por mi._

_Sasuke_ _Uchiha_ _, quien me dio su_ _corazón_ _y una familia. Un hogar al cual siempre_ _podría_ _volver._

_Él, que me da la certeza de que si alguna vez caigo, va a levantarme._

_Soy_ _Naruto_ _Uzumaki_ _, y soy feliz."_

**_F_ ** **_I_ ** **_N._ **

  
_Hola ah._

_Declaro este_ _proyecto_ _finalizado_ _después_ _de tres años de_ _darle_ _vueltas. Me siento orgullosa de mi,_ _asies_ _._

 _Espero que hayan_ _disfrutado_ _de esta lectura,_ _más_ _allá_ _de que no es una trama muy_ _wow_ _que digamos._

_Espero haberles sacado aunque sea una sonrisita, y con eso me doy por satisfecha._

_En fin, eso es_ _todo_ _por este_ _fanfic_ _._

_Nos leemos en los otros, osi._

_Todo_ _el_ _amor_ _x._

༄ ༄ ༄


End file.
